


Your Final Moments

by Remy_Etienne_Creed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Lord Jake English, M/M, OBEY!Jane, Possession, Sadstuck, messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Etienne_Creed/pseuds/Remy_Etienne_Creed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble I wrote a long time ago because I liked the idea of Jake being possessed by Lord English. It's maybe kinda sad. *shrugs* I tried. Hope ya like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Final Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so please be nice. Sorry this is so horrible! It was just there and I figured why not post it. I don't own Homestuck.

Your name is Dirk Strider and you are dying. This wasn't the way you expected to go and you can't help but feel its not right. You wanted to die with him or possibly for him...but this...was not something you had taken into consideration...

You weren't sure about dying. It wasn't anything like you'd pictured it in any of your fantasies. There was nothing satisfying about it. You didn't instantly forget about Jake as you thought you would...you'd never thought about him so much before. you wished he was here right now. That you could take his hand, could kiss him again. You wish you could see his smile again instead of the leering face hovering above you. This was not Jake. This was a monster. A monster has taken your Jake away from you. His eyes flashed different colors, swiveling from side to side madly. His tongue lolled out slightly from between his too wide grin. Your blood smeared on that rainbow jacket showing who he had been bound to. He was in the service of Lord English now. 

You stare desperately into his flashing eyes, praying to a deity you do not believe in, praying that you will see something, anything, of Jake there. A sign, no matter how small, that Jake is still there, clueless, playful and loving as always, your Jake. But there is nothing to be seen. There is nothing in those eyes but insanity now. Jake English is gone, he died a long time ago. There is nothing left of him. 

There is nothing left of Jane either. You hear a deranged hallow shell of her voice repeating a single word, "Obey." over and over. She is standing behind him, her unseeing scarlet eyes resting on his back, no, on you. A small smile spreads on her face. 

Another "Obey" is uttered and obey he does. He shoots you again, smile never faltering from his twisted yet still cruelly handsome face. Even as you lay here dying you feel sorry for them. You know yours is a fate much kinder. There is nothing left to them but shells. You are dying as a person. They live on as machines. You choke back laughter thinking how serious you all were during the game. For all your efforts this is what is to become of your friends. 

You do not know where Roxy is. You hope she is dead. You hope she was lucky like you and escaped the fate of Jake and Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
